


Gift from the Heart, A Quiet Yet Thoughful Surprise

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm writing on a whim based on what I know he was like after season 3, It was supposed to be a nice fluffy birthday but it ended up as hurt/comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: For our favorite Hero's birthday!No matter what happens Judai, your friends and everyone around you are going to make you see that you are good person and that you deserve to feel happy too. Even if they did a poor execution of it...
Kudos: 7





	Gift from the Heart, A Quiet Yet Thoughful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going on a whim here writing this out. Wrote this on the 30th actually when my Twitter Timeline got all flooded with Happy birthday to Judai 2020 content. I didn't realize it was his birthday so I wrote this out quickly for him. Please know I have not seen all of GX so I'm really improvising for about all of their personalities here. I've honestly only seen the English Dub of Season 1, and 2-4 is missing on my end so I'm going based on other fanfiction writer's descriptions of him following season 3 and what clips and stuff I've seen from the other seasons.
> 
> I use sub and dub names here, I tend to mix em up based on what I feel really. So for reference Judai=Jaden, Syrus=Sho, Alexis=Asuka, and Johan=Jesse. The rest are the students and just background people. The people who actually talk and stuff are tagged.

Yawning Judai got up out of bed. It was quiet today in the slifer dorms. 

A bit TOO quiet. 

Where was everyone? He’s so used to people coming in to wake him up or calling him through the dorm phone. 

Did… did they finally leave him? 

The thought made him very worried. He knew he screwed up and his rush led to so many people getting hurt but he never wanted it all to happen! He has to find them and apologize. He doesn’t want them to be hurt but he also doesn’t want them to be mad at him. He has to at least apologize for his mistakes and if they want to leave him.

So be it.

He got up and ready to head out. Casting a glance to make sure everything was ok.

Then he headed out.

It was quiet all around. No one was around the campus. No one was dueling in the arenas. It was weird enough that his friends weren’t around him and he could understand that but the rest of the ACADEMY??? Something fishy was up. 

Could another force of evil be responsible?! The thought of having to help fix something that may be his fault began to overtake his senses. Rushing to the main academic building, he had to at least make sure they were all safe somewhere within. 

Rushing through the empty corridors which echoed his frantic footsteps Judai immediately raced towards the dueling rink.

Please be there... please be there...  _ PLEASE _ …

SURPRISE!!!

He was greeted with his friends and the school tossing confetti all around the room.

He was… flabbergasted to say the least. The deafening silence was all… to throw a special surprise party for him? Why? 

He looked around owl eyed at the room. The whole SCHOOL was present around the audience seats. In the middle of the dueling rink was food, cake, and his favorite foods all together.

He noticed his friends coming up to him. Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, even Johan (he didn’t leave?) came up. All smiling and looking happy to have pulled off the surprise well...

Until they saw Judai’s face.

Feeling concerned and worried they came to him slowly. Unsure of what to make of his reaction.

Finally it was Syrus who got the voice to speak up. “Judai? Are you ok? We wanted to throw you your birthday at your dorm but we were worried it would disturb you. You were different after coming back. You just, always seemed so tense and so unlike  _ you _ … So when your birthday came up, we all decided to do something nice for you. To remind you that even though things have changed, even though you always had to help at the stake of your own life, we all wanted to show you our appreciation and our gratitude… and we… wanted to be able to make you smile again.”

Syrus looked a bit guilty as when he said this he realized that maybe having a surprise surprise party wasn’t the greatest idea so soon after everything. The quiet planning they had to pull off foe this to work probably set Judai on edge. Looking to the others he could see they probably were thinking something similar. Guilty looks came across their faces as they realize Judai must’ve thought they were all avoiding him cause of what happened.

“So… you all did this for me??? After everything that happened?”

They all looked towards him in concern. They all realized after much reflecting that Judai wasn’t to blame and they thought he knew this. 

It would seem as though while they came to that conclusion, it would seem that Judai is still blaming himself for what had happened. They never really did tell him yet that it wasn’t his fault.

Alexis was the one to speak up next. “Oh Judai… Of course we did this for you… We’re sorry we didn’t think this out better. I guess we just… didn’t think you’d take it the wrong way. As for what had happened, it wasn’t your fault. We see that now. We thought you were at fault at first because where we were, we couldn’t see everything on the field. It wasn’t until after everything Syrus told us what happened. We felt bad so we wanted to throw this party for you not just to make you relax and remember the good times, but also as a way for us to tell you were sorry. Just because of what happened we’re still your friends, and I hope you can forgive us for making you feel so much hurt.”

Johan came up to place a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a concerned looked. 

Judai, I only met you and your friends for a bit but I believe they mean it. I don’t know what happened to you all after my separation from you all but I know it did something to you. They wanted to do something for you, not just to cheer you up but to say they're sorry. They wanted to do it all big too so they got everybody in the academy involved. Since you have been saving them too, the students all wanted in on this to put in their fair share of stating their gratitude towards you. I hope that somehow, this helps you feel better. 

Judai looked up. His eyes began to tear up a bit from hearing that. His friends still cared about him! They didn’t leave him, they were just trying to cheer him up! Like they always did before things got out of hand. He was always doing it for others. To have people do it for him after so long of always being the one to make things better… it was reliving and touching.

After seeing the pure joy creeping up on Judai’s face, they lead him to the center of the room to be thanked and congratulated by the rest of the school and teachers. Heck even Crowler was there to give his thanks in his own way. 

Deep down Judai feels that he still doesn’t deserve them. But for today… he’s content to just be happy in the moment. 

Who knows what challenges will come up, and what dangers they will all face. 

After this day, he vows that he will never do anything to hurt his friends again. They deserve to be safe and happy. Even if he has to do things himself, he’ll gladly do so, if only to make sure his friends stay safe from harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I know some things may seem out of place but I just improvised as I kept writing. This was meant to be nice with a LOT more love of Fried Shrimp but nooo as I wrote more I somehow ended up with a hurt/comfort styled surprise birthday party scenario. So I just kept at it and finished with this. Everything always ends up being hurt and comfort nowadays with me. :/
> 
> Regardless I did want to do something for him no matter what for his birthday so enjoy my little heartwarmer.


End file.
